Best Student Council: Continued
by shanejayell
Summary: After the series ends, life goes on for Kanade and Nanaho


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the anime Best Student Council, I'm just borrowing them for awhile. Also, this fanfic contains spoilers for the end of BSC, so if you don't wanna be spoiled, don't read it.

Best Student Council: Continued....

Nanaho Kinjo strode down the halls of Miyagami Private Academy, the redhead's short hair giving her a boyish look. As president of the Maximum Authority Wielding Best Student Council she was a well known figure, much admired by the young ladies of the school. In fact, the admiration was getting to be a problem.

With a furtive look Nanaho swiftly ducked into the office, locking the door then leaning on it with a relieved sigh. The purple haired woman in the nice suit rose from behind her desk, her skirt hugging her hips as she smiled, "Are you all right, Nanaho?"

"Sorry, Kanade," Nanaho smiled as she entered her office, "I'm just relieved at escaping from the fangirls."

Kanade Jinguji smiled at her best friend, bodyguard and now lover, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Now you know how I felt," she chuckled as she waved Nanaho to a seat.

"I thought I did," Nanaho laughed as she flopped down, "but seeing it and experiencing it firsthand are different things."

"Poor thing," Kanade smiled as they sat down together, relaxing on the couch.

In the aftermath of Kanade moving from her role as student council president to actual head of the school, she had passed her old office on to Nanaho and moved to this one. At the insistance of Nanaho herself it was a bit larger than her old one, with a attached suite so that Kaede could live on campus without bunking in the Student Council dorms.

'Though she's often in the dorms anyway,' Nanaho admitted ruefully, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. In the aftermath of Kanade's temporary leaving the academy, returning and her graduation Nanaho had finally confessed her feelings to the other girl, secretly expecting to be rejected by her. Instead Kanede had just smiled and took her in her arms, gently chiding her for taking so long!

"What are you thinking about?" Kanade asked her curiously, relaxing beside Nanaho on the small couch.

"Our first night," Nanaho admitted, blushing. "How long...?"

"Did I have feelings for you?" Kanade reached out to brush red hair from Nanaho's eyes, "Too long. Years, certainly."

"Me too," Nanaho agreed, taking her hand and kissing the palm reverently.

"Hmm," Kanade sighed before reluctantly removing her hand. "How are the new arrivals fitting in?" she reluctantly changed the subject.

"So far, so good," Nanaho said cheerfully, "we already are scouting several prospects for the various squads."

"And I'm sure Kuon is investigating them as usual," Kanade nodded, knowing Kuon Ginga very well by now. She gave Nanaho a shy look, "I haven't been as able to keep up on gossip as I'd like...."

"And you want me to fill you in?" Nanaho laughed softly.

"Please," Kanade batted her eyes charmingly.

"Don't do that," Nanaho laughed, "you'll have your fangirls rioting in the streets." She thought about it a moment, "Who do you want to hear about first?"

Kanade looked thoughtful a moment, the beautiful woman gazing off into the distance. "Oh, I don't know." she smiled, "surprise me."

Nanaho shook her head as she mused, "Well, Kotoha is doing better in her quest to get Kuon's interest."

"Oh?" Kanade looked surprised.

Kotoha was a member of the Covert Squad, previously answering to Seina and Koun. When Kuon herself had come under suspicion as a spy Koyoha had been involved in the investigation, and later on discovered how Kuon was being threatened with attacks on her family. Working with the student council and the Jinguji the Covert Squad dealt with the opposing force, in the process freeing Kuon for the first time in years.

"It seems Kotoha's had a crush on her from when she first joined the Covert Squad," Nanaho revealed, "but she was too shy to approach her."

"I see," Kanade sat back, "do we need to give them a nudge?"

Nanaho chuckled, "Apparently not. According to information I got from Seina it seems Kotoha finally approached Kuon and asked her out. Kuon accepted, of course, and the two of them had their first date last Friday."

"I'm glad," Kanade said with a sigh, "Kuon could use some happiness in her life."

"Agreed," Nanaho smiled.

Kanade couldn't contain her curiosity any longer as she asked, "And what's this I hear about Rando and Kaori?"

"They're a odd couple," Nanaho agreed. "At first I thought that Kaori might be interested in Rando because of her connection to you, but I don't think so."

"Really?" Kanade looked a bit skeptical.

"With Kaori as my vice-president they've been working together often," Nanaho said with a smile, "I think everyone else saw it coming before they did."

"Rando is a bit clueless," Kanade laughed. She looked at Nanaho and sighed, "I'm being a bad host... do you want some tea sent up?"

"Please," Nanaho smiled back.

Within a few moments tea and cups were delivered, and both women drank happily. There was a certain familiarity drinking tea that both ladies appreciated, especially with all the changes they had gone through recently. From Kanade rising to the head of her family, her and Seina's defeat of the powers that run the family and finally the changes here at the academy itself they were both seeking their balance once more.

'Not to mention the newness of our relationship,' Nanaho admitted as she gazed at Kanede fondly. She was still getting used to Kanade sneaking into her room, and she had been shocked at both her playfullness and her aggressiveness in bed!

"And what are you thinking about now?" Kanade asked with a smile.

Nanaho felt herself blush and Kanade chuckled softly. "You have a beautiful laugh," she said instead of answering.

"Just my laugh?" Kanade asked archly as she set her cup down, then reached out to take Nanaho's from her too.

"Much more than that," Nanaho said honestly as Kanade's mouth drifted towards her.

"Good," Kanade purred as she kissed her, a hand gracefully sliding up to her neck to hold her firmly in place.

Nanaho pulled back reluctantly, "We really shouldn't do that here..."

Kanade gave her a gentle push, leaving Nanaho on her back staring up at her in surprise. "I locked the door," she grinned as she undid Nanaho's tie, "and it's my oddice. I'll do what I like in here."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kuon Ginga paused, her long brown hair flowing over her shoulders as she checked the feed from the security camera. 'I suspected something was going on,' the vice-president and head of the covert squad thought, 'but I never expected direct confirmation like this!'

"You should at least shut the monitor off," Kotoha noted gravely, her shorter brown hair falling around her face.

Kuon winked, "Why, giving you ideas?"

Kotoha just blushed in reply.

End.

Notes: There's a LOT of subtext in Best Student Council, but not much canon. Kaori and her crush on Kanade is about the only canon, along with fangirl crushes from others on Kanade. There is a VERY deep friendship between Kanade and Nanaho that could be romantic, and a few of the moments between Kuon and Kotoha also seemed romantic to me.


End file.
